


Discreet, Private, Fun.

by aserenitatum



Series: Pitch Perfect 2 Extended [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, it's just these two bantering tbh, there is no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: Stacie's casually leaning on the grocery cart, looking over the selection of spices and trying to remember if she needs cumin or turmeric when Aubrey rejoins her, scratching something off her list before saying, “Did you know I almost got my nipples pierced once?”and...WHAT?





	Discreet, Private, Fun.

“Did you know I almost got my nipples pierced once?”  

Stacie stutters to a stop, hand slipping on the grip of the shopping cart and sending it crashing into Aubrey’s legs.  

“Ow, Stacie!” Aubrey says with a yelp, frowning at the brunette as she pushes the cart away from her body. “What was that for?”  

Stacie’s still staring at her in wide-eyed disbelief and Aubrey snaps her fingers in front of the woman’s eyes to get her attention.  

“Stacie.”  

“Jesus Christ, you can’t just say shit like that to me when we’re out in public, Aubrey.”  

Aubrey laughs loudly as she understands what’s just happened, the chain of events caused by her words, smiling at Stacie smugly as she grabs a box of cereal and tosses it into the cart.  

“Sorry,” she says, but she doesn’t sound apologetic at all.  

“How did you—” Stacie makes a strangled sound as Aubrey ignores her in favour of her shopping list. “I don’t even know how to respond to this.”  

Aubrey looks at her, expression open and welcoming as she pauses.  

“I thought you hated piercings,” Stacie says finally.  

“I hate Beca’s piercings,” Aubrey says quickly and there’s something about the way she says it, or maybe it’s the way she glances away quickly, that immediately makes Stacie suspicious.  

“But not all piercings? Like on principle?” Stacie asks, eyes narrowed at the blonde and Aubrey turns away to look at the selection of oats.  

“No.”  

Stacie watches her carefully. “Babe?”  

“Hm?”  

“How the fuck did you almost get your nipples pierced?” Stacie hisses and Aubrey shoots her a coy smile.  

“Chloe almost talked me into it,” Aubrey says with a shrug. “I didn’t do it.”  

“I know that,” Stacie says with an eye roll. “Obviously,” she adds, gaze dropping to Aubrey’s shirt-covered breasts. 

Aubrey turns away from her and walks further down the aisle. 

“How did Chloe even get close to talking you into it?”  

“She had one of hers done and I went for moral support.”  

Stacie pauses to consider the words and chuckles then. “Chloe has a nipple piercing? Nice.”  

Aubrey turns to her then, cocks her head sideways as she regards Stacie. “‘Nice’?”  

“She’s been talking about getting one since like, junior year,” Stacie explains. “Nice for her,” Stacie says pointedly before grinning widely. “And for Beca.”  

Aubrey almost chokes on her laughter and Stacie can’t help but echo Aubrey’s laughs. 

“I just…” Stacie starts and stops once their laughter dies down, and she grumbles under her breath. “You wouldn’t shut up about Beca’s ear monstrosities for a _year_ , Aubrey.”  

“They’re grotesque. They’re terrible.”  

“And what are nipple piercings?”  

“Private and discreet, first of all,” Aubrey says immediately.  

“And second of all?” Stacie asks, pushes the cart further and Aubrey stops moving, lets Stacie push the cart past her.  

She waits until Stacie’s close to her before hooking a finger into the belt loops of Stacie’s jeans, pulling her body back against Aubrey’s. She leans in close, presses her front to Stacie’s back and her mouth brushes against the shell of Stacie’s ear.  

“They’re erotic fun.”  

Stacie’s eyes slide closed as she pictures it, whimpers softly.  

Aubrey chuckles, steps away from Stacie as she rounds the shopping cart towards the next aisle.  

“Chips?”  

“Fuck you, Aubrey,” Stacie growls, making Aubrey laugh.  

“So, no?”  

Stacie grabs the bag of chips that Aubrey’s holding and chucks it into the cart.  

“Do you do these things just to break me?”  

“What do you mean?” Aubrey asks innocently, a façade that Stacie sees right through as she glares at the blonde.  

“If we’d talked about this at home, you’d already be naked by now,” Stacie points out.  

“I know,” Aubrey says and Stacie glowers at her so she just smiles softly and pecks Stacie’s cheek. “That’s why I brought it up here. I just wanted you to know and the odds of actually getting through the conversation are higher.”  

“Yeah, but now I’m horny thinking about your nipples being pierced while looking at Pringles,” Stacie whines, gesturing wildly with her arm at the aisle they’re in.  

“I’ll make it up to you when we get home,” Aubrey says with a mocking pout as she leans in to quickly kiss Stacie’s lips.  

“You better,” Stacie warns darkly, tugging Aubrey close when the woman tries to move away, kissing Aubrey for a little longer.  

They’re by the dairy when Stacie brings it up again and Aubrey knows she’s been deep in thought the whole time.  

“Why didn’t you?”  

“Hm?” Aubrey asks, turns to look at Stacie.  

“Why didn’t you get them pierced?”  

“It takes so long for them to heal,” Aubrey says but Stacie still looks sceptical, pins her down with a disbelieving look so Aubrey purses her lips. “I was afraid it would give people the wrong impression.”  

Stacie pretends to look for something in the cooler, brushes up behind Aubrey as she whispers, “What, that you’re a total freak in bed?”  

Aubrey shoots her a look as she tries not to smile but Stacie sees the corners of her mouth tug upwards, can see a light blush bloom across her cheeks. 

“Because that would be giving people the right impression,” Stacie murmurs to herself but Aubrey catches it.  

Aubrey swats at her middle and Stacie giggles, squirms out of the way. When she takes a closer look at Aubrey though, Stacie can tell she’s holding something back so she doesn’t move too far away, trails her fingers down Aubrey’s arm.  

“What are you hiding?” Stacie whispers and Aubrey shivers when she turns to Stacie to find the woman staring at her intently.  

She quirks her mouth, gaze darting around the store quickly as she deliberates whether to say the next words or shelf the conversation for later.  

“Bree…” Stacie teases, hooks her pinky finger around Aubrey’s and tugs softly.  

“I read somewhere that it makes breastfeeding more complicated,” Aubrey finally says and Stacie pauses. “And I’d like to keep my options open.”  

“You want kids?” Stacie asks softly.  

Aubrey turns away from looking at the selection of yoghurt to shoot Stacie a coy smile. “Yes.”  

“Hm,” Stacie answers simply, turns her head to look at the stock.  

“What?”  

“Nothing bad,” Stacie says with a soft smile and a shrug. “I kinda always figured.”  

“How about you?” Aubrey asks, trying not to overthink Stacie’s words.  

“Yes,” Stacie says, before tilting her head and pausing. “Well…”  

“What?” Aubrey asks sharply, trying to tamp down the sudden irrational panic she’s feeling.  

“I want kids with someone who wants kids,” Stacie elaborates but that doesn’t really shed a light on the line of thinking, even if it does abate Aubrey’s dread somewhat.  

“What do you mean?” Aubrey asks.  

“I don’t want to raise kids by myself or with someone who isn’t sure,” Stacie explains. “I want kids with someone who’s enthusiastic about having kids.”  

“That’s…” Aubrey stops, not sure exactly what she wants to say. “Mature.”  

Stacie shrugs even though Aubrey can see her look away and try not to blush. 

“So if you were with someone who wants kids, you’d have them?” Aubrey asks and when Stacie looks at her, the air between them is heavily loaded with meaning.  

“Yes.”  

They’re staring at each other, both of them refusing to look away first. 

A man bumps into their cart, apologies falling from his lips and it snaps them out of their intense eye contact as Stacie shoots the man an easy smile and Aubrey waves away his words.  

Aubrey motions with her head and Stacie follows her, pushes the cart as they slowly make their way towards the frozen section.  

“Anything else?” Aubrey asks, putting a tub of ice cream in the cart.  

“Marriage? Mortgage? Pension plans?” Stacie teases and Aubrey shakes her head with fond exasperation as she gestures to the grocery cart.  

“From the store,” she says pointedly and Stacie finally glances down at their groceries, looking over the contents closely.  

“I think we’re good,” Stacie says with a cheeky grin.  

Aubrey shakes her head again, smiling as they start going towards the registers, but then Stacie tugs on her sleeve and stops them, making Aubrey whine impatiently.  

“Hang on, I need a magazine,” Stacie says, turning to the wall of magazines.  

“You have three at home that you haven’t read yet,” Aubrey argues even though she knows it’s not going to deter Stacie one bit.  

“So what’s your point?” Stacie says, fingers tracing over different covers as she reads the titles and headlines.  

Aubrey rolls her eyes but waits patiently as Stacie looks over the selection.  

“Hmm…” she says a little too interestedly, and Aubrey knows Stacie’s baiting her and she really tries to resist but then Stacie hums again so she plays along.  

“What?”  

“None of them have an article on what to do when your girlfriend brings up nipple piercings in Whole Foods and then pivots to the topic of having kids,” Stacie says, voice light and breezy and Aubrey barks out a laugh.  

“You asked!” Aubrey says, light indignation colouring her tone. “I didn’t bring up piercings to trap you into a conversation about having kids, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Aubrey explains and Stacie looks over her shoulder, grins at the blonde.  

“So it was just to get me hot and bothered somewhere I can’t do anything about it?”  

“Yes,” Aubrey confirms smugly, expects Stacie to be indignant but instead the woman turns to Aubrey with a giddy smile, finally holding a magazine.  

“Found an article for that, so I’m good to go,” Stacie says, chucks the magazine into the shopping cart.  

Aubrey regards her suspiciously, reaching for the magazine and scanning the cover.  

“‘Ten things to do when she’s a total tease’?” Aubrey asks, eyebrow arched pointedly and Stacie chokes back laughter.  

“No, it was this one,” Stacie says, pointing to another headline as she moves closer to Aubrey before saying, “ _How to know she’s the one_.”  

Aubrey tries not to give in, Stacie can see how hard she’s resisting but she fails miserably because she can’t suppress her wide smile, turns to Stacie with a twinkle in her eyes.  

“I want to read that when you’re done with it,” Aubrey replies lowly and Stacie’s grin widens.  

Stacie kisses her quickly, intent clear and Aubrey breaks away with a soft laugh. 

“Plus…” Aubrey says when Stacie pulls away. “I can always get my nipples pierced _after_ having kids.”  

“Oh my god,” Stacie says with a soft groan. “We have to go home like, right now.”  

Aubrey just laughs and nudges her in the direction of the registers.  

 

 


End file.
